tramsfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Overleg gebruiker:Eelco
Sorry, I had forgot to set this wiki to Dutch. This is now fixed, so the interface will appear in Dutch by default. Therefore, the correct messages to edit are those without a language suffix (like MediaWiki:Watch, not MediaWiki:Watch/nl). Angela (talk) 1 feb 2006 02:22 (UTC) :Thank you Angela! --Eelco 1 feb 2006 03:47 (UTC) Hello... Hello, can I ask how active this Wikia is? If it's not very active, would you possible consider joining up with the worldwide trams wikia? Or perhaps just changing the language? Please let me know, Bluegoblin7 13 jan 2008 14:24 (UTC) :Hello, Bluegoblin7, :This Wikia isn't a very active one, so I think it would be a good idea to step over to the worldwide tram wiki. Can you please give me the link? :Eelco 13 jan 2008 18:35 (UTC) ::Hi, well, at the moment, it's only been requested, although, perhaps, a way around it would be to change the language of this to English(?), and create different language ones such as nl.trams.xxx etc. ::What do you think? ::Otherwise, please feel free to gear up for worldwide trams. I might start up one in the trial wiki area in a bit - what do you think? ::Bluegoblin7 13 jan 2008 19:09 (UTC) :::Hi, :::The main Trams Wikia is now at http://trams.wikia.com, and this one has a language link. Would it be possible for me to become a sysop/b'crat here, and also change the design to match the main wikia? :::Thanks, :::Bluegoblin7 13 jan 2008 23:31 (UTC) ::::Consider it done, --Eelco 14 jan 2008 12:17 (UTC) :::::Hi, thanks a lot. I will also make you an admin at the main trams wikia. :::::Is it possible to change the black design? Some links are actually obscured by it, and for the standardisation it might be nice for them to look similar! :::::Also, I would like to do a new logo for the wiki. Do you have any pictures of nl trams (about 6!) and what is "Trams Wiki" in Dutch? :::::Thanks, :::::Bluegoblin7 14 jan 2008 13:36 (UTC) ::::::Hi Eelco, ::::::Just thought i'd mention i've started creating some pages that you might want to translate into Dutch. I would copy them over, but I don't speak Dutch, don't trust online translators and I don't think you'd want the english versions on here. Could you tell me what "Trams Wiki" is in Dutch aswell please? ::::::Oh and you can grab the pages by checking Recent Changes! ::::::Thanks, ::::::Bluegoblin7 18 jan 2008 11:43 (UTC) reset indent Loving the new interface Eelco, could you possibly implement it on the en wiki? Cheers, Bluegoblin7 1 feb 2008 20:58 (UTC) :Hi Bluegoblin7, this colour is a test for another wiki, but I will change it on this Wiki to a lightblue one. Possibly next week. I'll also translate your pages into Dutch. By the way, I have lots of Dutch trampictures. --Eelco 1 feb 2008 21:05 (UTC) ::Hi Eelco, ::Could you add this to EN then? ::Would you mind supplying me with some pics, and i'll create a logo more dutch than the current one! Also, what's the hexadecimal colour number so I can match the colours? ::With the translating of pages, i suggest you hang back a while as i'm trying to find a main page layout that isn't riddled with errors! ::Thanks, ::Bluegoblin7 3 feb 2008 22:35 (UTC) ::PS. Whats Trams Wikia in Dutch? My recent inactivity... Hello Eelco, Just to let you know, I've been inactive recently due to various things, mainly school exams! I will be active again now though! Is it ok if I adopt a lot of this homepage for the en wiki? Also, can I put some of the articles on the en in English? Thanks, Bluegoblin7 26 feb 2008 19:58 (UTC) :Welcome again, :Of course you can use this homepage as an example and use the dutch articles on the en wiki. Let me know which articles you will be making, so I can create a link to the en wiki. :--Eelco 27 feb 2008 18:08 (UTC) ::Hi Eelco, ::The main page should be online in a bit! ::As for articles, i'll let you know as and when. Feel free to grab ours aswell! ::Where is the Blue Monobook theme located, and the fancy Wikia one? I would like to adopt them for EN also! ::Thanks, ::Bluegoblin7 28 feb 2008 13:05 (UTC) :::Hi mate, :::I tried to adapt the page to english, and I thinks something must have gone wrong! Look at the main page! Could you possible code it for me? :::Thanks, :::Bluegoblin7 28 feb 2008 14:50 (UTC) ::::I noticed the changes on the en mainpage. I'll fix it for you tonight. Is it okay to setup the en page the same way like I did it for the nl page? If you agree, please beware that all your old templates will be deleted. After that I will upload the translated versions of the templates I used on the nl wiki. I'll upload the new .css files as well. ::::--Eelco 28 feb 2008 15:53 (UTC) :::::Thanks! :::::Yes, feel free to do so, but instead of using c:worldwide trams wiki:template:welcome, could you use c:worldwide trams wiki:template:Main Page Intro? :::::I'll grab a copy of the old main page into my sandbox, as then I can grab the temps etc off it, for addition to the new page (once the framework is up, i'll be able to C+P nex sections in!). :::::I did try to translate, but obvioulsy I don't know all of what it should say as I don't speak dutch! Articles should be easier though, as I will be able to proof read them! :::::Thanks, :::::Bluegoblin7 28 feb 2008 18:55 (UTC) (reset indent) Don't worry - i've done the fixing of pages! Framework... to add a new section, do I just C+P in? Thanks, Bluegoblin7 28 feb 2008 19:13 (UTC) Skins Hi Eelco, Could you please copy in the new skins? Default would be monobook in Blue, and then the others. Also, i'm going to set up some other features, such as forums etc, for the other links (i'll keep you posted!). Finally, I have a few ideas to grab some users... do you? (I also want to do some other user-related things, but we'll wait for more users!) Thanks, BG7 29 feb 2008 15:15 (UTC) Content... Hi Eelco, Feel free to copy any content! The Date pages (d_month) might be good to copy - they have dates of various UK tram system openings, closures, stock movements etc. Thanks, Jack EN Pages... Hi Eelco, Just thought i'd mention that you might want to grab some of the "on this day" pages from the EN wiki - they really are quite interesting! Also, please feel free to add any dates! Finally, if I start copying nl pages over, could you check them to make sure that they say what they are supposed to say? I can only do so much with a translator... Thanks, 193.253.51.244 17 mrt 2008 12:59 (UTC) (I'm on a Wikibreak, and i cba to log in!) Hello From Germany Dear Admin, i have a German Wikia tramway running and i would like to ask you if we could have Interwiki connection together. I found many tramway wikis in other language and i try to help out everywhere i can. To have a good start in 2014 i would like to connect all Tramway Wikis together in diffenret languages just as Wikipedia has got. I'm founder of the German Tramway Wiki. Let me hear what you think about it and who of us should applicate Interwiki connection. Have a nice day and see you :-) Best regards, Saviour1981 (overleg) 19 dec 2013 00:47 (UTC) Tram wiki Hoi, Eelco! Hoe gaat het op de Tram wiki? :) ik merkte dat je al lang actief was en toch quasi dagelijks blijft bewerken aan de wiki. Ik bewonder je blijvende inzet. De wiki ziet er netjes uit en heeft een stevig aantal artikels. Daarom krijgt deze wiki in oktober een speciaal plaatsje op de Centrale Wikia community — nl.trams wordt wiki van de maand oktober! Net als laatste maand zijn er twee mogelijkheden om de wiki in de verf te zetten: * Een chat waarop alle gebruikers van Wikia zijn uitgenodigd, in de Centrale Wikia community (vorige keren hadden we 5~12 bezoekers als ik me niet vergis), aangekondigd door een korte blog * Een lange blog, met daarin een interview met de ervaringen van de actieve beheerder(s) en/of gebruiker(s) van de wiki (in dit geval met jou) Als je geen van beide wilt, zal ik een blog moeten improviseren. Als je andere suggesties hebt, wil ik die altijd wel horen :) je mag ook een plaatje aanraden dat op onze hoofdpagina komt wanneer de blog geplaatst wordt: die zijn ongeveer 700x400px groot. Indien je bijvoorbeeld je favoriete tram hebt of zo. Laat me iets weten! Anderzijds willen wij (het team van Nederlandstalige Wikia Helpers) jou ook helpen op je wiki. We zijn niet gespecialiseerd in trams, dus artikels schrijven zulen we niet echt doen, maar we kunnen wel bijvoorbeeld: * Botwerk doen, zoals geautomatiseerd categorieën verhuizen, bepaalde woorden vervangen door andere, ... * De wiki een nieuw design geven: nieuwe themakleuren, een naambeeld en achtergrondafbeelding * Sjablonen helpen maken Ik kijk alvast uit naar je antwoord :) YATTA ヽ( ° ヮ° )ﾉ ☆ |　2014年10月18日、08:09:35 :Hoi, heb je dit bericht gelezen? :) :YATTA ヽ( ° ヮ° )ﾉ ☆ |　2014年10月23日、04:23:30 ::Ik zal de vragen van het interview vandaag nog voorbereiden dan. Denk je dat je ze vandaag of morgen zal kunnen antwoorden? Gewoon zodat ik kan inschatten wanneer ik ze moet verwachten. Ik zou de blog immers ideaal voor het begin van november klaar moeten kunnen schrijven. ::Wat betreft het botwerk: wat ik bedoelde met botwerk is dat wij (eenmalig) een bot inschakelen om bepaalde dingen uit te voeren. Als je zelf een bot wilt, raad ik je AutoWikiBrowser (AWB) aan. Een bot maken gaat als volgt: * je maakt een bot-account (bv. Gebruiker:Eelco_bot of Gebruiker:Eeltron of weet ik veel, iets dat duidelijk maakt dat het jouw bot is) * je vraagt een botvlag aan (botrechten - met een gewoon account is het niet toegestaan om geautomatiseerde bewerkingen te maken) * je maakt bewerkingen met de bot ::In het geval van AWB, kan je hier een informatieve blog lezen: w:User_blog:RansomTime/An_Introduction_to_AutoWikiBrowser. Het is in het Engels, maar dat zou geen probleem moeten zijn denk ik? Laat maar weten als je nog vragen hebt. ::YATTA ヽ( ° ヮ° )ﾉ ☆ |　2014年10月25日、09:23:57 Hier zijn de vragen :) 1. Stel jezelf eens even voor :) :Ik ben Eelco (op Wikipedia ook bekend als TalShiar) en ben 41 jaar. Ik woon in het noorden van het land, in Friesland. 2. "Trams" is geen gewone interesse -- vanwaar komt het idee? :Mijn kennismaking met trams was al vroeg, aangezien ik de eerste 24 jaar van mijn leven in Rotterdam heb gewoond. Hier reed de tram bijna voor de deur langs. Mijn werk is ook verbonden met electrotechniek, vandaar dat de link nog extra gelegd wordt :) 3. Gebruik je zelf in het dagelijkse leven ook de tram? Wat zijn je ervaringen daar? :In het dagelijks leven gebruik ik de tram niet, simpelweg omdat die hier niet rijdt. Bij het bezoek aan een grote stad staat uiteraard dan wel altijd een tramrit op het programma. Onlangs ben ik nog in Brussel, Bremen en Stockholm geweest. Op het programma staan nu in ieder geval nog Milaan en Lissabon. 4. Heb je een favoriete tram of tramlijn? Welke en waarom? :Een favoriete tram of tramlijn heb ik niet direct, alhoewel ik wel geïnteresseerd ben in het voormalige trambedrijf in Hamburg. 5. Wanneer ben je op de wiki begonnen? Hoe was het toen? :Deze Wiki ben ik begonnen op 29 januari 2006. Toen zag het er nog wel iets anders uit. Hiervoor werkte ik actief mee aan de Nederlandstalige Star Trek-wiki, Memory Alpha. Ook de Wiki zelf is in de tussentijd wat georganiseerder geworden. Het is altijd moeilijk om vanaf begin af aan een goede opzet te maken, later besef je toch wel dat sommige dingen anders of beter hadden gekund. 6. Wat is er allemaal veranderd (en verbeterd) sinds je begon te bewerken? :Er zijn in de tussentijd wat verschillende Skins geweest, waarbij ik de Monaco-skin toch nog altijd de mooiste vond. Ik zelf ben de laatste tijd meer bezig om pagina's op te bouwen door gebruik te maken van sjablonen. Bij een lay-outwijziging hoef je dan alleen het sjabloon maar aan te passen. 7. Heb je het gevoel dat je kennis over trams is uitgebreid met het werken aan de wiki? (Nee: Hoe was je daar voordien van op de hoogte? Ja: Op welk vlak / op welke manier?) :Dat gevoel heb ik zeker, ook doordat ikzelf veel heb opgezocht (zowel op internet als in boeken en tijdschriften). Voorheen gebeurde dat door maandbladen en/of kwartaalbladen waar het laatste nieuws in stond. 8. Waar ben je het meest trots op? Wat hebben jullie bewerkstelligd? :Waar ik het meeste trots op ben is dat deze Wiki inmiddels de 10.000 artikelen is gepasseerd :). 9. Wat hoop je nog in de toekomst te veranderen of verbeteren? :Ik hoop dat er in de toekomst meer gebruikers komen zodat het een echte online naslagwerk wordt voor alle tramliefhebbers. 10. Waarom vind je dat de lezers van de blog zeker op je wiki zou moeten komen bewerken? :Ik weet zeker dat er onder de lezers een heleboel mensen zijn die een welkome toevoeging kunnen brengen aan deze Wiki. Foto's, technische data, teveel om op te noemen, het is altijd van harte welkom! Ik zal morgen Perzik ook nog even een berichtje te sturen om te vragen of hij/zij ook nog een paar vragen wil antwoorden. YATTA ヽ( ° ヮ° )ﾉ ☆ |　2014年10月25日、08:29:50 Wiki van de maand De blog staat online sinds gisteren: w:c:nl.c:gebruikersblog:yatalu/Wiki van oktober 2014: Tram Wiki. Je weet voor het grootste deel wel wat erin staat, maar toch veel plezier met lezen :) Daarnaast heb ik ook een nieuwe layout gemaakt die je zou mogen gebruiken voor de Oasis/Wikia skin. Deze kan je zien op w:c:de.yatalu. Laat me weten wat je ervan vindt! YATTA ヽ( ° ヮ° )ﾉ ☆ |　2014年11月07日、10:01:35 :Hoi, ik vroeg me af of je dit had gelezen? c: :YATTA ヽ( ° ヮ° )ﾉ ☆ |　2014年11月13日、08:10:54 Groetjes =) Tomorrow i'll be in Braunschweig. So what photos are still missing? I will try to photograph all missing stops if there's time enough to do this. --Saviour1981 (overleg) 4 mrt 2015 15:26 (UTC) Treinen wiki Hey Eelco, Ik ben niels20020, een beheerder van de trein wiki (http://nl.treinen.wikia.com) en nu heeft de oprichter van de treinen wiki (Gudjira 2) ook een treinen forum wiki (http://nl.treinen-forum.wikia.com) opgericht. Ik vroeg me af of de trams wiki misschien ook ergens (op de hoofdpagina ofzo) linkjes neer kan zetten naar de treinen en/of treinen forum wiki's. Ik hoor wel van je. Niels20020 (overleg) 11 mei 2015 07:00 (UTC) Hallo Hallo Eelco, wat is deze Wiki mooi geworden sinds de laatste keer dat ik op de Wiki keek (2012). Jullie hebben goed werk geleverd. Misschien zouden jullie ook nog een mooi logo kunnen maken voor de linksbovenhoek! Groetjes, [[User:Sims2Player|'Sims']][[User:Sims2Player|'Player']] (talk) ( ) 15 jul 2015 08:22 (UTC) PS: Ik kom ook uit Friesland ;) Vraag Hey daar, ik ben Station7, oprichter van De Rode Ridder Wiki en ik had een vraag. Waar komt je fascinatie voor trams zo vandaan? Ik heb je interview met Yatalu gelezen, maar ik wil het zeker van de beste man zelf horen. :) --Station7 (overleg) 21 aug 2015 22:46 (UTC) Design Hey! You've probably seen it right away, but I wanted to let you know that I've tried something with the design of the wiki. Would you like to know what you think? If you do not like it, in Special: ThemeDesigner you can put the wiki back on the previous version. If you like it, the better ^ - ^ YATTA ヽ (° ヮ °) ノ ☆ 2016 年 05 月 30 日, 16: 16: 34 Hello I am tullin of the Uchronie wikia and I would like to get your help for a timeline and how tramps could be there and more. Kind regards Tullin 17 Apr 2017 19:39 (UTC) Hi, Are you the author of the photos posted on the NMVB articles? If you do, I would like to ask you, if I can transfer those on Wikimedia Commons as to illustrate articles on NMVB lines. 77.136.16.107 20 Jul 2018 19:46 (UTC)